corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Stronghold
Stronghold is the youngest child of the Trinity Brothers, the others being Bullseye and Toxin. Appearance Just like brother, Bullseye, he is tall, but he's also quite bulky with his silver armor. His Kraata is also larger in comparison to other Rahkshi. Due to the fact that he repair himself his armor looks a little creased and dented sometimes. He has a full spine. He's currently looking a little black and sand yellow metallic since he's wearing his skin. Personality Being the youngest of the brothers he is the least mature, but he understand the responsibilities of being a mentor, having taught Punch and Counterpunch the way of boxing and kickboxing as a way to relieve stress. Often wanting to fight, he is very confident in his abilities, but is able to accept defeat. He is also very friendly, unless angered. Behind his calm exterior, he can get aggravated, and when that happens he tends to act a lot like a feral Rahkshi. He has never said anything about this to his brothers once. Skills and Abilities He has the abilities of a Stage 3 Limited Invulnerability Rahkshi. He wears the Burning Cestuses. The Burning Cestuses can each burst into flames for a 10 seconds at a time when fighting with a minute of recovery in between. They ignite by a lighter/oil system. He has 5 minutes worth of fuel in both gauntlets, allowing for 30 bursts of 10 seconds in one gauntlet, giving him 60 bursts total. The detachables have no effect on the flames. He also has a couple extra items. *Detachable Spikes to put on Cestus *Detachable Blades to put on Cestus *An Extra Canister of Oil (Has enough to fill up one Cestus) *Currently after his battle with Xara, he decided to get himself a Rhotuka blaster on his chest that deals blunt damage. *SkinMail Lvl 2 - His skin wrapped around his armor plates, giving it his Kraata properties. Is currently immune to blades and other pointy and sharp objects. Basically, it's chain mail. He has knowledge on blacksmithing to the point of being able to repair his armor, though not as efficiently. Relationships Family He is the youngest child of the Trinity brothers, the other two brothers being Bullseye and Toxin. Because of this connection, he will do anything to protect them. Friends Stronghold doesn't have many friends, the only one is Punch/Counterpunch who he has mentored in the art of kickboxing. Rivals/Enemies He doesn't particularly like Era, who defeated him in his first outing in the gym, nor Xara, who wrecked him and his nervous system in his second outing. Other He doesn't like Vaalku. Bio A few days after Bullseye and Toxin's births, Stronghold was born. He spent a week of bonding with them before Bullseye and Toxin left. Following his brothers' footsteps, he found a Ghost that was willing to make him a weapon in exchange for helping him enter a temple to get the material needed for the fiery part of his weapon. He basically provided his services as a living shield. Along his way to the academy, he has learned to patch himself up by taking the metal armor from his kraata and crudely bending/molding/forging it to fit his broken armor plates. Also along his way, he learned boxing and kickboxing and met Punch/Counterpunch and taught them this as a way to relieve stress. He joins his brothers' mini group when he finds them and joins the Abyss when Toxin joins for the three of them. He was heavily involved in the Visorak Capture the Flag Assignment where he almost died had Punch not been there to save him. He then decided to leave the school after being healing, seeing as the school didn't help him improve, and in fact worsened his ability. Unbeknownst to him, he had actually level up to level 3. Quotes N/A Trivia *ArcticFreeze17 didn't intend for him to be a fightbot, but it happened anyways. *ArcticFreeze17 considers the Stronghold vs. Era fight the most awkward fight in CR history. *He was the first, along with Punch/Counterpunch and Alpha to level up. Unfortunately, the former two became the first characters dropped. Category:Rahkshi Category:Students Category:Characters